Surprise and more surprise!
by Bella Beilschmidt
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Harry y Draco quiere darle una sorpresa especial tambien en relacion con el regalo que le dio el moreno a el en su cumplaños, pero... Despues de todo el que termino sorprendido fue el mismo Draco. Advertencias: Slash, lemon, M-preg, Top!Draco Bottom!Harry espero les guste


**H****ola a todos de nuevo!**

Vengo a publicar mi segundo fic Drarry :3 Es una pequeña historia esta vez sobre el cumpleaños de Harry, ya que es una fecha especial no pude dejar la tentacion de publicar otro fic xD

Sin embargo siento que este esta muy flojo en comparacion con el anterior, culpen a mi inspiracion anda de lo mas tonta ultimamente e.e pese a eso este fic es un rato mas largo que el anterior tiene mas contenido xD! En un inicio esto no iba a tener lemon pero gracias a mi prima (Que es adicta a esto e.e ) tuve que ponerle xD y a la vez poner en el inicio del lemon "Lemon Patrocinado por Bara" (el nombre de mi prima XD ) espero eso no les incomode ademas es una especie de advertencia de contenido XD como este fic en un inicio no tenia lemon no lo planee tan bien asi que creo que me quedo hiper fail x.x sin embargo le agregue mas cosas que vi en otros fic y mi prima que me daba algunos tips XD Digamos la pervercion me la pego ella uwu

Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que me inspiraron y me alentaron mientras mi inspiracion se iba y a los que me aguantaron xD y sobre todo va dedicado a:

**Evanna Phantom** Mi hermosa Beta que en estos momentos no esta porque esta de viaje Eva este fic lo escribi por ti por nunca dejarme caer mientras mi inspiracion se iba, te amo!

**Gema Talerico **Gracias por darme ideas *-* gracias a ti pude continuar con este fic

**Gabriel **Mi Gabooo *-* ains xD! De verad te agradesco mucho aguantar mis ataque de falta de inspiracion XD y mis ataque de bombardearte con Drarry xD!

**Bara no Chi** Mi prima loca xD! gracias por ayudarme con el lemon y eso va dedicado a ti XD!

Dsiculpen algunos errores ortograficos que puede se me hayan pasado pero estaba escribiendo rapido y sinceramente mi internet esta fatal hoy asi que lo subo apurada disculpen eso x.x

**Advertencias:** **Esta historia contiene Slash! R**elacion Chico/Chico. Tambien es un fic clasificacion **M S**olo para evitar problemas y eso. Contiene OOC ( creo XD ) y mensiones de **M-PREG **(embarazo masculino ) **S**i no te gusta ninguna de estas cosas pues te recomiendo irte para evitar malos ratos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por divercion.

Sin mas que decir no los entretengo mas asi que espero disfruten la historia :3

**Surprise And More Surprises!**

Estar emocionado era poco realmente para describir a Harry, el casi brillaba de felicidad y se la pasaba tarareando cualquier canción que se le ocurriera a cualquier momento, Draco no sabía si preocuparse o tomárselo como algo normal puesto que en unos días seria el cumpleaños del moreno.

Harry estaba cantando una canción muggle de niños que Draco no conocía mientras se vestía y preparaba para ir a San Mungo para empezar su turno de trabajo, Draco lo miraba desde la puerta un poco extrañado, nunca había visto a Harry levantarse temprano sin necesidad de el despertarlo, cuando Harry termino de arreglarse se volteo y miro a Draco para luego sonreírle y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Ya me voy al trabajo amor, ten un buen día –Dijo Harry dándole otro beso de despedida y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Draco aun mas confundido todavía

Igual te tu un lindo día, amor –Dijo Draco viendo después como Harry agarraba un puñado de polvos floo y desaparecer por la chimenea

Tal vez sea solo por su cumpleaños –murmuro Draco para si mismo y luego fue a su despacho a terminar su trabajo del día con algunos documentos importantes

Luego de trabajar la mayor parte de la mañana y parte de la tarde Draco dio un suspiro de satisfacción al ver que ya había terminado su trabajo por lo menos para esa semana, esperaba no se le presentara ningún otro inconveniente improvisto. Terminado su trabajo se dispuso a pensar en algo aun mas importante, el cumpleaños de Harry. Tenía todo planeado para que Harry disfrutara de su día y ya tenía planeado su regalo, ahora lo que le faltaba era distraer un poco a Harry para que no se diera cuenta, se suponía que era una sorpresa especial para el moreno, aunque con la nueva extraña actitud que tenia Harry no sabía decir si distraerlo sería fácil o difícil… Eso tendría que averiguarlo luego.

* * *

La semana corría ya en cuenta regresiva para el cumpleaños de Harry, Draco preparaba todo a escondidas de Harry con la escusa que era trabajo, Harry por extraño que parezca no le dio mucha importancia, ya sabía que había veces que Draco tenía mucho trabajo y no podía pasar su tiempo con él, pese a que Draco trabajara en casa igual tenia la misma tarea como si fuera a una oficina, después de todo las empresas Malfoy's crecían cada día más y más y eso ponía a la vez mas trabajo, así que por esta causa Harry no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo esperaba que por lo menos en su cumpleaños Draco pudiera pasarla con él y no con su trabajo.

Draco ya tenía prácticamente todo preparado, solo faltaba comprarle su regalo, al recordar esto una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Draco, oh claro que sabía que regalarle, y sería un regalo muy divertido para ambos, con ese pensamiento se dirigió al callejón Diagon a comprarlo.

* * *

Draco volvió de hacer sus compras y fue enseguida a su despacho a ocultarlas ahí, sabía que Harry no se metía mucho por ahí así que sería el escondite perfecto, luego de esconder el regalo de Harry se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba su hermoso esposo preparándose algo de comer

- Hola amor –Dijo Draco envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del moreno en un abrazo, este se sobresalto un poco cosa que hizo reír mentalmente a Draco, amaba sorprender a su marido

- Draco! Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso –dijo Harry haciendo un pequeño puchero y luego sonreírle a su marido – ¿Terminaste tu trabajo? –pregunto el moreno con esperanza

- Aun no amor, tengo algunos documentos que revisar que no me dejaran en paz unos días –mintió el rubio, pese a que era solo por darle una sorpresa al ojiverde aun le dolía mentirle ya que al ver la tristeza en los ojos del moreno casi hace que se arrepienta… Casi.

- Oh! Bueno supongo que mientras más rápido termines más tiempo libre tendrás ¿no? –dijo Harry aun con un poco de esperanza

- No lo sé, tal vez si –Dijo el rubio para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se separo viendo lo que estaba preparando el moreno –Eh Harry… ¿Se puede saber que estas preparando? –Pregunto haciendo una pequeña mueca

- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? –dijo mostrándole el sándwich – Es solo un aperitivo tenía hambre –dijo el moreno sonriendo

- Hambre… ¿De Un sándwich de pepinillos y mermelada? –dijo Draco aun con una mueca, ¿Qué clase de cosas estaba comiendo su marido?

- ¡Oh! Bueno me provoco algo así –dijo Harry como lo más normal del mundo para luego darle un bocado

-Arg Harry ¿Cómo puede comer eso? Te podría dar indigestión –decía Draco, ya los nuevos gustos de su marido le preocupaban

- No es tan malo cuando lo pruebas Draco –dijo Harry sonriente y volviendo a dar otro bocado

- Enserio Harry esos gustos tuyos están cada vez más raros –dijo Draco aun viendo a su marido comerse sándwich

- Y puede que empeore –dijo Harry como si no estuviera hablando con Draco y sonriendo mientras salía de la cocina dejando a un Draco cada vez mas extrañado del comportamiento de su esposo

* * *

Fueron pasando los días hasta que llego el día esperado, el cumpleaños de Harry. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente desperrando temprano como siempre, en momentos como ese agradecía enormemente ser un hombre madrugador. Aun en la cama volteo su cabeza ligeramente mirando a Harry aun dormido, sonrió ligeramente, Harry se veía hermoso cuando dormía, tan frágil que parecía un niño, tan lindo aunque el dijera que no, por un momento Draco tuvo otra vez arranques de rabia contra la familia muggle de Harry, aun no se explicaba cómo podían hacerle tanto daño a alguien tan especial como el moreno, esa era una de las razones por la cual quería hacer todo perfecto para él, darle lo que él no tuvo en su infancia. Suspiro levemente y se inclino para depositar un beso en la frente del moreno justo arriba de su cicatriz en forma de rayo, luego se levanto ya era hora de empezar el día.

Luego que se baño y vistió, llamo a los elfos domestico para que hicieran el desayuno, mientras el terminaba de arreglar el resto de los preparativos del día, sería un día especial y esperaba que a Harry le gustara.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que compartía con el moreno, este apenas se estaba empezando a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama restregándose los ojos perezosamente mientras bostezaba, que podía decir, el no era un hombre madrugador como su marido y hablando de este Harry se percato que el rubio no lo había ido a despertar como hacia todas las mañanas y le pareció raro, luego recordó que día era ¡Era su cumpleaños! Sonrió ampliamente, tal vez por eso Draco no había do a despertarlo, tal vez porque le quería dar un momento más de sueño, además ese día se lo habían dado libre en su trabajo así que no tenia de que preocuparse, sin embargo ya no tenía sueño, estaba emocionado y no le provocaba volver a dormir. En ese momento entro Draco con una bandeja llena con el desayuno de Harry, había un plato con algunos hotcakes con crema batida y fresas, un vaso de zumo de naranja y una rosa roja en un pequeño florero, Harry le sonrió tiernamente a Draco mientras este ponía la bandeja en las piernas de Harry y luego lo besaba

- Feliz cumpleaños amor –Dijo Draco luego de besar a su marido

- Gracias Draco, es realmente hermoso –dijo Harry aun sonriendo mientras tomaba la rosa del florero y sonreía aun mas

- No mas que tu amor –dijo Draco para luego volver a Besarlo –Ahora tienes que comer nos espera muchas cosas que hacer hoy

- ¿Enserio? Entonces empezare a comer ¡Tenemos mucha hambre! –dijo Harry sonriente con un brillo especial en sus ojos esmeralda, Draco se extraño un poco no sabía porque Harry hablaba en plural, pero al final no le dio mucha importancia

Luego de que Harry terminara de comer y se bañara y vistiera, fue a la sala de su casa donde Draco lo esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿A dónde iremos Draco? –Preguntaba Harry curioso

- Es una sorpresa así que no te diré –dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa

- Aww pero por lo menos dame una pista –dijo el moreno haciendo un puchero

- Está bien –dijo Draco rodando los ojos a veces Harry podía ser muy curioso para su bien – La pista es Londres Muggle

- ¿Iremos al Londres Muggle? Pero Draco a ti no te gusta ir al Londres Muggle –Dijo Harry entre emocionado y confuso

- Pero por ti lo que sea y además allí esta una de tus sorpresas de cumpleaños –Dijo Draco esperando la reacción del moreno

- ¿Una de mis sorpresas? ¿Qué me piensas regalar Draco? Pregunto Harry juguetón

- Pues como dije es una sorpresa así que tendrás que esperar por ella –respondió Draco dándole un beso en los labios al moreno y luego se dispusieron a ir al mundo muggle

* * *

Iban paseando por Londres muggle y Harry cada vez estaba más curioso sobre lo que le regalaría Draco, no fue hasta un momento en el que llegaron frente a la sede del parlamento de Londres donde Harry quedo aun mas confundido… ¿No será que…?

- Draco ¿Que hacemos aquí? –pregunto Harry un tanto curioso y nervioso

- Pues es uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños Harry, Un paseo para ver todo Londres desde el London Eye –dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa – Se puede ver también desde una escoba, obviamente, pero pensé que te gustaría más a la manera muggle

Harry sonrió ampliamente, Draco tenía razón, se podía ver todo Londres y mas montado en una escoba, pero Harry siempre había tenido la ilusión de verlo desde el London Eye, claro nunca se imagino que eso se cumpliría.

- Oh Draco ¡Eres genial! –dijo Harry para luego besar tiernamente a su esposo en los labios

- Lo sé, pero me encanta que me lo recuerdes –dijo Draco después del beso sonriendo sinceramente, realmente amaba ver a Harry feliz

Harry estaba realmente emocionado por el paseo, parecía un niño al que le habían dado muchos dulces y esto hizo reír internamente a Draco. Luego de retirar sus entradas reservadas previamente se dirigieron a la entrada de embarque y subieron a la capsula y Harry se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

- Draco, ¿Por qué estamos solos en la capsula? –pregunto Harry curioso

- Pues esa era una sorpresa, reserve la capsula para nosotros solo - dijo Draco para luego tomar a Harry de la cintura y darle un apasionado beso

- Mmm Draco… –gimió el moreno levemente entre el beso

En eso entro un mesonero del London Eye interrumpiendo el momento y Draco y Harry se separaron inmediatamente dejando a un Harry sonrojado y jadeante y a un Draco un poco jadeante, el mesonero le dio una mirada cómplice a los dos y dejo en la mesa en el centro de la capsula una Botella de Pommery Brut Royal Champagne, dos copas y unas trufas de lujo del Hotel Chocolat Pink

- Espero disfruten el paseo en la capsula Cupido del London eye, el paseo dura aproximadamente unos 30 minutos –dijo el mesero

- Gracias por sus servicios –Respondió Draco mientras Harry se ocultaba un poco detrás de Draco avergonzado y sonrojado

- Espero disfruten mucho el paseo –volvió a darles otra mirada cómplice para luego salir de la capsula y que empezara esta a moverse el noria

- Ok eso fue vergonzoso –dijo Harry cuando ya se movía la maquina

- Pues tengo que admitirlo que lo fue, pero no me arrepiento de nada –dijo Draco sonriendo altaneramente

En ese momento Harry lo fulmino con la mirada – Pues eso si que se nota –Harry soltó un pequeño bufido para luego sonreír

- Bueno ya que eso pasó ¿Por qué no mejor disfrutas de uno de tus regalos? –dijo el rubio para luego destapar el Champagne y servirlo en una de las copas para luego entregársela a Harry

- Así que… ¿Capsula Cupido? Wow quien diría que los Malfoy's eran románticos –dijo Harry sosteniendo su copa con una sonrisita en su rostro

- Pues los Malfoy's solo somos románticos con nuestras parejas Harry –dijo Draco terminando de servir su propia copa y luego tomar la copa y sonreír – Propongo un brindis

- ¿Sobre..? -pregunto el moreno sonriéndole

- Sobre ti, Harry –dijo Draco alzando un poco su copa – Por ser la persona más especial que haya conocido, aunque seas un Gryffindor un poco tonto –dijo en forma de broma con lo que se gano un codazo de parte del moreno y el solo rio levemente – Brindo por ti Harry, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y darme la oportunidad de tenerte, tener todo de ti, tus besos tus caricias… Todo, aunque antes nos peleáramos en Hogwarts, pero sé que esas peleas eran más por atracción que por otra cosa –dijo sonriendo- Te amo Harry Potter, y me haces feliz cada día y yo espero hacerte feliz cada día a ti también –finalizo su discurso mientras miraba a Harry a sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas que brillaban de alegría y afecto y a la vez se humedecían de felicidad

- Draco enserio eso fue muy cursi para un Malfoy –dijo Harry en medio de lagrimas sonriendo tiernamente

- Como dije antes, los Malfoy somos románticos y cursis solo con nuestras parejas –sonrió para luego secar las lagrimas del moreno y besarlo tiernamente

- Pues entonces realmente me siento orgulloso de ser la pareja de un Malfoy – sonrió Harry ampliamente

- Siéntete realmente orgulloso –dijo Draco para luego chocar su copa con la de Harry y darle un sorbo a su bebida. Harry sin embargo apenas si probo un poco de su copa para luego dirigir su atención en las trufas de chocolate

Pasaros el resto del viaje entre risas, besos, caricias y algunas anécdotas de su vida recordando viejos tiempos y bromas pesadas que se hacían en Hogwarts, Draco no dejaba de mirar a Harry, se veía realmente hermoso y feliz y a él le encantaba ser el causante de esa felicidad, mientras tanto Harry comía algunas de las trufas de chocolate, ¡Realmente eran exquisitas! Sentía que a cada rato Draco lo miraba y solo lo hacía sonrojar, realmente lo amaba, poso sus verdes ojos esmeraldas en los plateados de Draco y luego se inclino besarlo apasionadamente mientras se daban tiernas caricias y una que otra que no era solo tierna…

Luego que termino el paseo en el London eye, Harry se veía muy feliz agarrado del brazo de Draco mientras caminaba por el Támesis hablaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que llego el momento de regresar a casa

- Realmente ha sido un día maravilloso Draco, de verdad muchas gracias por hacerlo especial – dijo Harry mientras le daba n corto beso en los labios al rubio

- Para ti todo lo que quieras Harry –decía Draco sonriéndole- Aunque aún no se acaban las sorpresas, tenemos que regresar a casa ya que hay personas que quieren verte

- ¿Enserio? ¿Quiénes? –dijo Harry emocionado ya queriendo regresar a casa

- Ya lo veras –respondió Draco para luego aparecerlos en la entrada de su casa

Harry se agarro fuertemente al rubio cuando se aparecieron y luego jadeo un poco mareado, odiaba aparecerse

-Lo siento amor, pero esta era la forma más fácil de llegar –dijo Draco sabiendo cuando Harry odiaba aparecerse

- Para la próxima avísame por lo menos –respondió Harry mientras se sostenía la cabeza en un intento de calmar su mareo

- De acuerdo cariño –dijo Draco para luego besar la frente del moreno

Luego de eso se dispusieron a entrar en su casa cuando un gran coro de personas gritaban al unisonó "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!" El moreno se quedo paralizado por la sorpresa hasta que los fuertes brazos de su padrino lo rodearon en un abrazo

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Prongslet! –Decía Sirius abrazando a su ahijado fuertemente

- Siri… No puedo.. Respirar… -intentaba decir Harry entre el gran abrazo de oso que le daba su padrino

- Ya Sirius lo vas a ahogar –decía Remus acercándose haciendo que Sirius soltara a Harry – Feliz cumpleaños Harry –le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba no tan fuerte como Sirius

- Oye Moony ¿Porque si tu lo puedes abrazar por más tiempo? –dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero

- Porque yo no intento matarlo asfixiándolo –dijo Remus con una sonrisa a lo cual Sirius se sonrojo un poco

- Lo siento Harry –dijo Sirius

- Tranquilo Siri ya de todas formas me lo esperaba –dijo Harry sonriendo

En eso un grupo de personas con cabello naranja apareció en su campo de visión, la primera en abrazarlo fue la señora Weasley

- Oh Harry querido, ¡Que grande estas ya! Pareciera que fue ayer cuando te vi en la estación de King Cross – Dijo Molly Weasley para luego abrazarlo dándole un beso en cada mejilla, era imposible no volverse a sentir un niño cuando estaba la señora Weasley cerca – Feliz cumpleaños querido

- Gracias Molly –respondió Harry sonriéndole

- Mamá ya podrías dejarnos a Harry un momento -dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo de la infancia para luego abrazarlo luego que su madre le dio un espacio – Feliz cumpleaños compañero –le sonrió el pelirrojo ampliamente

- Gracias Ron, de verdad me agrada volver a verte –dijo el moreno terminando de abrazar a su amigo para que luego fuera abrazado otra vez esta vez por una emocionada Hermione, realmente tenía un tiempo que no veía a sus mejores amigos

-Oh Harry ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –decía Hermione soltando a Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias Mione –le sonrió Harry volviendo a abrazar a su amiga

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry –dijeron Luna y Neville casi al mismo tiempo para luego sonreírle

- Gracias chicos –respondió Harry divertido por los dos

- Hola Harry –dijo Fred Weasley

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijo George

- Esperamos que hayas

- Pasado hasta ahora

- Un muy buen día –Los gemelos le dedicaron una sonrisa sugestiva a Harry y a Draco lo que causo un sonrojo en Harry

- G-Gracias chicos –dijo Harry intentando ver a Draco entre la multitud para que lo rescatara cuando vio luego a su suegra la señora Malfoy

- Querido feliz cumpleaños –dijo Narcissa para abrazarlo, detrás de ella esta Lucius Malfoy quien le dedico una sonrisa y un feliz cumpleaños

- Gracias Narcissa, Lucius –les dijo sonriéndoles

- Feliz cumpleaños señor Potter –la fría voz de Snape hizo que Harry recordara cuando estaba en Hogwarts

- G-Gracias señor –respondió Harry como cuando lo hacía en Hogwarts causando una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa en el rostro de Snape

- Gracias a todos por venir realmente me alegra que estén aquí – dijo Harry luego de saludarlos a todos

- Pues eso agrédeselo a Draco, nos invito a todos a celebrar tu cumpleaños –dijo Remus sonriéndole a Draco que se encontraba detrás de Harry

- Aunque de igual forma no nos hubiera invitado yo hubiera venido cachorro –dijo Sirius desordenando un poco más el cabello de Harry con una sonrisa

- Sirius –amonesto Remus

¿Qué? –dijo Sirius de forma inocente ganándose un gesto de desaprobación de Remus

Harry rio alegremente mirando a los viejos amigos de su padre y luego miro a Draco que tenía una expresión de querer reírse pero no poder

- Gracias Draco –dijo Harry abrazando a su rubio y dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que este sonrió

- Como dije, todo para ti Harry –le susurro Draco sonriéndole a su esposo

- Ejem –un carraspeo interrumpió el momento de Harry y Draco, el moreno se volteo para ver quién era cuando se encontró de frente con una melena pelirroja casi naranja inconfundible – Parece que casi te olvidad de mi Harry –le sonrió coquetamente la menor de los Weasley Ginevra Weasley

- Oh, hola Ginny, no te había visto –dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía de la pelirroja la cual a la vez llevaba un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación

- Oh Harry rompes mi corazón –le dijo Ginny en forma de broma – feliz cumpleaños Harry –dijo para luego abrazarlo fuertemente mientras Draco miraba esto intentando contener el gruñido y las ganas de quitar a la chica de SU Harry

- Lamentamos eso Draco –le susurro George al rubio

- Cierto, realmente ella quería venir y no teníamos escusa para que no lo hiciera, hasta mamá intento buscar escusas pero no encontramos –susurro Fred al lado de su gemelo

- No se preocupen… Solo espero que su hermanita no se intente propasar –casi gruño Draco

- Tranquilo – dijo Fred

- Nosotros tenemos un plan –dijo George

- En caso que intente otras cosas – termino Fred

- Mas les vale –dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto aun viendo como la pequeña comadreja no dejaba de abrazar a Harry

- Emm Ginny ya creo que es suficiente –dijo Harry incomodo en el abrazo

- Harry tenía tiempo sin verte ni saber de ti te había extrañado mucho –dijo Ginny de escusa

- Ginny creo que Harry quiere pasar también tiempo con los demás –dijo Ron mirando la mirada de suplica de su amigo

- Hum, bueno está bien –dijo Ginny resignada dejando de abrazar a Harry quien respiro con alivio cuando se libro de esa prisión

El resto de la noche fue inolvidable para Harry, luego de cortar el pastel de chocolate hecho por la señora Weasley todos bromeaban y convivían, la señora Weasley y la señora Malfoy hablaban mucho sobre sus hijos y futuros nietos a lo que Harry sonrió levemente, las bromas de los gemelos nunca se hicieron esperar, Sirius reía y apoyaba a los gemelos en sus bromas mientras que Remus lo regañaba por actuar tan infantil para su edad, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Harry reían por las bromas y recordaban su época en Hogwarts mientras Lucius, Severus y Draco hablaban de cualquier cosa, Ginny había aprovechado la noche para coquetear con Harry todo lo que pudiera dejando a Harry un poco sonrojado y huyendo de la pelirroja mientras que Ron y Hermione la miraban con desaprobación y Draco la miraba con rabia asesina causando una pequeña risa de su padre y su padrino

- Yo pienso que si alguien no para a la señorita Weasley, un Dragón casualmente va a descuartizarla –dijo Snape en forma de broma a Lucius causando una sonrisa marca Malfoy en los labios de rubio

- Yo también lo creo Severus, ya casi puedo ver el tiempo de vida que le queda a la Weasley –dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo que le dio una mirada asesina

- Me alegra que les divierta esto –gruño Draco

- No nos divierte Draco, es solo que debo admitir que esa Weasley no debe de estar en sus cabales para coquetear con Harry enfrente de ti –dijo Snape ganándose un gruñido de Draco

- En ese momento una de las bromas de los gemelos Ginny quedo empapada de un liquido morada pegostoso

- ¡Fred! ¡George! Waa ¿Qué le hicieron a mi cabello? ¡Mi vestido ahora es un desastre! –chillaba Ginny cubierta de la sustancia morada

- ¡Lo sentimos Ginny! –Dijo Fred

- No era nuestra intención –dijo George

- Que te golpeara a ti –dijeron los dos al unisonó conteniendo una pequeña risa

Ginny les dio una mirada fulminante mientras seguía con sus berrinches, luego de eso La señora Weasley se disculpo con Harry y Draco y luego mirando furiosamente a su hija se la llevo otra vez a la madriguera, ya era tarde y todos empezaron a irse, los gemelos, Ron y Hermione, Luna y Neville, Snape, Lucius y Narcissa y luego Sirius y Remus fueron los últimos en irse, cuando Harry ya se había despedido de ellos fue sorprendido por unos fuertes brazos que lo alzaban cargándolo en forma de princesa y luego se dirigía a su habitación

- ¡Draco bájame! – medio chillo Harry sonrojándose

- No hasta que entremos a la habitación y pueda quitar el horrible perfume de la pequeña comadreja –gruño Draco abriendo la puerta de su habitación y poniendo a Harry en la cama para luego el ponerse a horcadas arriba de el

- ¿Celoso Dragón? –dijo Harry en forma de broma ganándose un pequeño mordisco en el cuello de parte de Draco – ¡Oye eso duele! –se medio quejo el moreno

- Solo quería dejar una marca, cerciorarme de que nadie más y menos esa comadrejilla se atreviera a tocar lo que es mío –gruño Draco contra la piel del cuello de Harry

- Draco sabes que soy solo tuyo, no tienes que ponerte celoso –dijo Harry divertido acariciando el cabello de Draco

- De igual forma no quiero que nadie más toque lo que es mío y agradece que no la hechice –comento Draco mirándolo a los ojos mientras le quitaba la camisa –eres mío Harry, solo mío –gruño Draco acariciando el pecho del moreno pellizcando tentativamente sus pezones haciendo que este arquera levemente su espalda

- ¡Si Draco solo tuyo! –medio grito Harry entre las caricias ganándose una sonrisa depredadora del rubio y luego un apasionado beso

- ¿Sabes amor? Creo que falta un último regalo –dijo Draco cuando se separaron del beso mirando a Harry divertido

- Eso puede esperar –dijo el moreno jadeando y buscando los labios del rubio

- Oh no Harry tengo que entregártelo ahora –dijo Draco sonriendo y luego bajándose de la cama dejando a Harry sonrojado y jadeante

- Luego de un minuto volvió Draco con una bolsa de regalo entregándosela a Harry

- Feliz cumpleaños amor –dijo besándole la mejilla mientras Harry empezaba a abrir el regalo y lo que encontró lo dejo impresionado

Era un peluche de un pequeño cervatillo, era suave y sus ojos brillaban en verde tanto que parecía real, en si parecía muy real ese peluche

- Draco –se quedo sin habla Harry y luego abrazo al pequeño peluche riendo levemente –Gracias amor –dijo para luego besar al rubio

- De nada amor –sonrió Draco en su pequeña broma – Sabes a esto me refería cuando te dije que a mi peluche de dragón de faltaba compañía

- Harry rio ante la pequeña broma y luego puso el peluche de cervatillo al lado del de Dragón de Draco, era muy divertido esa pequeña broma, luego Harry miro a Draco a los ojos un poco más seriamente

- Draco, tengo algo que decirte, creí que dándote pistas tal vez adivinarías pero creo que te deje mas confundido que intrigado –dijo Harry seriamente y luego soltando una risita

- ¿A qué te refieres? –lo miro Draco confundido

- Pues… ¿Te acuerdas cuando sin explicación enferme hace semanas atrás? –ante esto Draco asintió con la cabeza levemente aun sin saber a qué venía eso – Pues cuando fui con un colega mío en San Mungo para que me dijera que tenia pues me dijo que lo que me pasaba era normal ya que no tenía una enfermedad sino algo mas… -Harry miro a Draco a los ojos viendo confusión en estos y luego sonrió – Draco… Estoy embarazado… -dijo Harry sonriendo para luego ver como Draco se sorprendía y al segundo siguiente se desmayaba. Harry sonrió, bueno… Lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba

Luego de eso Harry suspiro y busco a tientas su varita para luego intentar revivir a su marido cuando lo logro Draco abrió los ojos levemente y luego que se encontraron con los de Harry sonrió

- Harry amor, acabo de tener el sueño más raro del mundo, donde tú me decías que estabas embarazado –decía entre risas Draco hasta que vio la mirada de Harry tan seria y con una ceja levantada – No fue un sueño… ¿Cierto? –Harry movió su cabeza negando y Draco sintió que se volvía a desmayar

- Draco Lucius Malfoy si te atreves a volverte a desmayar te juro que te castro –amenazo Harry dejando a Draco pálido

- No lo harías cariño… ¿O sí? –dijo Draco teniéndole ya miedo a Harry

Harry ante esto solo sonrió dándole un pequeño beso a Draco en los labios el cual el rubio respondió alegremente

- Entonces, ¿Es cierto? Estas… Esperando a un pequeño Malfoy aquí dentro –dijo Draco tocando levemente su abdomen por ahora plano casi con miedo de dañar a Harry

A Harry le enterneció ese gesto y le sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza, lo que nunca espero fue que Draco lo levantara de la cama besándolo apasionadamente y abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana

- Lo vuelvo a decir, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –dijo sonriéndole

- Y tú me haces feliz a mi Draco, gracias por el grandioso día –dijo el moreno abrazándolo para luego separarse y darle una sonrisa picara – Pero ahora Dragón creo que dejamos algo inconcluso

- ¿A si? ¿Qué podría ser eso? –dijo Draco besando a Harry en el cuello haciendo que este jadeara

- Ya sabes que es así que no te hagas el tonto –dijo Harry entre gemidos y gruñidos mientras Draco acariciaba sus caderas intentando desabrocharle el pantalón

- Los Malfoy no nos hacemos los tontos –dijo Draco para luego terminar de quitarle el pantalón y besarlo desde el cuello hasta su abdomen dándole varios besos a este causando algunas risas de Harry y a la vez ternura. Draco no lo podía creer aun, su perfecto y hermoso esposo esperaba un hijo suyo, un hijo entre los dos, ¿Que más podría pedirle a Merlín que un hijo?

(Aqui la aprde que dije al inicio XD Lemon Patrocinado por Bara, que lo disfruten XD )

Harry se retorcía entre las caricias de Draco, gimiendo y jadeando, arqueando su espalda y pidiéndole a todos los dioses que Draco se apresurara ya que tenía ganas de él pero ya, no sabía si era cosa de él o de sus hormonas

Draco quería disfrutar el momento con su Harry, acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, su pecho, sus caderas, sus muslos, sus piernas, todo lo que pudo, daba pequeños besos en el interior del muslo de Harry haciendo al moreno jadear locamente buscando que Draco lo tocara mas y mas

- Draco por favor apúrate –gemía Harry mirando a Draco con sus verdes esmeraldas empañado es lujuria

- Oh no mi amor, esto lo disfrutaras lentamente ya verás –dijo Draco para luego quitarse la ropa completamente y luego mirar a Harry dándole una sonrisita malvada

Harry jadeaba de anticipación cuando Draco quedo desnudo completamente, volvió a besar el abdomen del moreno para luego bajar hasta su ingle, beso la punta del miembro del moreno y luego bajo mas acariciando las bolas de este y lamiéndolas haciendo que Harry gritara de placer, luego fue más abajo abriendo un poco más las piernas de Harry encontrando su agujero y dándole una lamida de degustación lo que hizo a Harry arquear su espalda gritando el nombre del rubio, Draco contento con la respuesta de esposo siguió lamiendo su entrada hasta que esta se aflojara dejando entrar el musculo hábil

-Ah! Draco mhh –gemía Harry retorciéndose de placer mientras Draco seguía follándoselo con su lengua, movía sus caderas en busca de mas contacto, por Merlín Draco lo estaba volviendo loco!

Luego de un rato de burlas por parte de Draco, este decidió dejar de seguir torturando a Harry y saco su lengua del agujero de Harry para luego mirarlo lujuriosamente y besarlo apasionadamente, Harry correspondió al beso alzando un poco su cadera para que su miembro palpitante chocara con el de Draco sacando un gemido por parte de los dos. Draco convoco su varita y luego y puso la punta de su varita en la entrada dispuesta de Harry susurrando un hechizo de lubricación y sintió como respuesta un ligero temblor y jadeo de parte de Harry

- Ahora, Draco, por favor te necesito ahora –dijo Harry sonrojado y jadeante, sentía su cuerpo en llamas y mas gracias a la placentera tortura que le daba el rubio

- Lo que ordenes amor –dijo Draco, realmente le hubiera gustado burlarse un poco más del moreno si no fuera porque su necesidad de tomarlo era inmensa

De un solo golpe y sin aviso, Draco entro en la calurosa entrada del moreno gimiendo al sentir la estreches de esta, Harry grito cuando Draco entro en él, no esperaba que lo hiciera de una sola vez pero de igual forma agradeció que Draco se quedara quieto un rato esperando que se acostumbre a él.

- M-muévete –dijo el moreno sonrojado entre gemidos moviendo su cadera levemente

Draco se empezó a moverse dentro del moreno lentamente disfrutando de los gemidos de este, Harry movía sus caderas al ritmo que el rubio, puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y sus manos en el cuello del rubio lo jalo hasta poder besarlo, lo beso con pasión y lujuria ahogando algunos gemidos en la boca del rubio, Draco aceleró más el ritmo casi frenéticamente correspondiendo el beso, cuando Draco toco el punto dulce de Harry este casi vio las estrellas y grito el nombre del rubio separándose del beso, Draco jadeaba y empezaba a golpear cada vez más en la próstata del moreno

- Draco no pares, ahí si Dragón, ah! –murmuraba Harry incoherentemente lleno de estasis y placer moviendo una poco mas las caderas para aumentar la fricción – Oh Merlín! Si!

Draco sabía que esto eran las primeras señales de que Harry se vendría pronto, acelero as el ritmo dando cada vez embestidas más fuertes contra la próstata del moreno gruñendo casi animalmente

Harry se tenso y grito el nombre del rubio en su éxtasis viniéndose, arqueando su espalda peligrosamente. Draco gimió mientras los músculos de la entrada de Harry se apretaban mas contra su miembro y dando un par de embestidas mas se vino dentro de moreno gruñendo el nombre de este. Se sostuvo de sus brazos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y luego salió de la entrada del moreno tumbándose en la cama a su lado jadeante

- Realmente no me puedo quejar de este día, fue realmente fantástico –dijo Harry un poco jadeante poniendo su cabeza en la hombro de su esposo y este le empezó a acariciar el cabello casi perezosamente riendo levemente

- Yo tampoco me podría quejar, te di muchas sorpresas hoy pero creo que la mayor me la lleve yo – dijo Draco para luego con su otra mano acariciar el abdomen del moreno y luego besarlo tiernamente – Te amo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Yo también te amo Draco –dijo Harry sonriéndole tiernamente

- Creo que eso peluches los tendrá más nuestro hijos que nosotros –comento Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Ya lo creo… Ahora… Imagínate la expresión de los demás en cuanto se enteres que estoy embarazado –dijo Harry sonriente

Draco soltó un quejido tapándose los ojos con su mano – Mi madre se volverá loca y tu padrino intentara matarme

- Los problemas de la paternidad –dijo Harry con una risita besando al rubio


End file.
